


The Kingslayer and the Maid of Tarth

by TheBeautyOfTarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, experimenting, lore made poem, poem, westeros lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautyOfTarth/pseuds/TheBeautyOfTarth
Summary: “Will you walk into my tent?” Said the Kingslayer to the maid“oh no, no” said the maid of Tarth “it is said by many menWhomever dares to go in there is like going to the lion’s den"
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	The Kingslayer and the Maid of Tarth

**Author's Note:**

> this one is directly inspired by the poem "the spider and the fly" by Mary Howitt

“Will you walk into my tent?” Said the Kingslayer to the maid   
“‘tis the nicest coziest tent that ever you stayed   
When we get there, meat and mead we shall share   
And I have many curious things to shew when you are there”  
“oh no, no” said the maid of Tarth “it is said by many men  
Whomever dares to go in there is like going to the lion’s den"

“I’m sure you must be weary from your crusade  
Will you rest upon my cot?” said the Kingslayer to the maid   
“There are feathered pillows and the finest furs to warm your skin   
And if you’d like to rest for a while, I’ll gladly tuck you in!”  
“oh no, no” said the maid of Tarth, “for I’ve often heard it said,   
Disgrace falls to those who sleep upon your bed”

Said the cunning Kingslayer to the maid, “dear friend what can I do,  
To prove the warm affection I’ve got for you?  
I have within my belongings the finest tunics you’ll see,  
I’m sure you can fit in one of them-Will you please don one for me?”  
“Oh no, no,” said the maid, “kind ser, that cannot be, for I must admit  
I’m too big and it clearly would not fit”

“innocent creature!” said the wretched man, “you’re smart and you’re wise,  
How lovely are your apricot lips, how blue are your eyes!  
I’ve a beautiful valyrian steel sword upon my tent’s shelf   
If you’ll step in one moment, dear, you shall wield it yourself.”  
“I thank you, gentle sir,” the maid said, “for I have a quest I have to prevail,   
And bidding you good night now for in the morrow I must sail”

The Kingslayer turned her round about, and went into his den,   
For well he knew the innocent warrior maid would soon come back again:   
His face gleamed for he soon would accomplish his dream  
he came out of the tent and merrily did scheme,   
Not before setting his bed ready, to feast upon the maid.  
“come here my sweet maid, my swordswench, with the long-legged pair  
and the cerulean eyes from the sapphire land,  
And do aid this old man with his golden hand”

Alas, alas! How very soon this silly maid to him willingly came  
Hearing his cry of help, she fell into his game.   
With helping hands she sought to give him rest,   
Then near and nearer she drew, with pounding chest  
Thinking only on helping him, she was aghast  
When up jumped the cunning man and fiercely held her fast.   
He dragged her to his cot, into the den’s core,   
From that day until today people call her the Kingslayer’s whore. 

And now little maidens, who may this story read,   
To oath breakers, I pray by the seven you ne’ver give heed:   
Unto such men, close heart, ear and aid,   
And take a lesson from this tale, of the Kingslayer and the warrior maid. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> i can imagine the scene of the tent in the riverlands from the tv show mixed with some scenes from the book on this particular work. I played with the idea of people actually making J&B's relationship into a story for children (similar to red riding hood) and making it kind of lore. This is my first poem in English so i'd like to get constructive criticism, if possible. Thank you for reading.


End file.
